


Puntos de Vista

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set on season one, dub-con, reader POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque de alguna forma u otra siempre has tenido curiosidad, al igual que los otros, de saber lo que realmente pasa por la cabeza del adorado Will Graham. Will/Lector. No sé que estoy haciendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allí estaba él. Lo ves con total claridad mientras se aleja del Hospital para Mentes Criminales de Baltimore, camina cerca de Jack Crawford  y ese es el momento perfecto para que apresures el paso; llegas a su lado y no puedes evitar sonreír aun cuando sabes que él no posará la mirada en ti más que solo escasos segundos, pero tu presencia no será ignorada.

Se adentran en el auto y Jack les conduce en silencio hacía las oficinas del FBI.

El viaje no es muy largo y ninguno de los dos hombres que te acompañan dice palabra, lo que te hace sentir inseguridad y nerviosismo pero alejas esos pensamientos con rapidez una vez que posas los ojos en el agente Graham; no puedes evitar que una sonrisa embobada por más pequeña que sea se forme en tus labios y desvías con prisa los ojos hacia el suelo.

Una vez en la seguridad de la BAU, sus caminos se dividen, Jack se dirige a su oficina a hacer algunas llamadas y de alguna forma intimidar a un joven que pudiese darle más resultados, ya que la situación se estaba complicando, ya no estaban tan seguros de si el Dr. Gideon era realmente el Destripador de Chesapeake.

Por tu parte, sigues a Will de cerca pero siempre manteniendo una distancia discreta, lo suficiente como para que el agente no se sintiese apresado, de alguna forma eres capaz de entenderlo, aunque fuese por solo segundos en momentos como esos en lo que son los únicos que deambulan por los pasillos.

Estando en los laboratorios vez como Will interactúa con el equipo, Brian y Jimmy lanzaban teorías tratando a toda costa entender la situación, ellos al igual que Jack comenzaban a sentir la desesperación mientras que Beverly contemplaba todo con supuesta calma y se centraba en los detalles; por solo segundos eres capaz de ver como posa la mirada sobre ti y una mueca un tanto burlona se dibuja en su rostro, ¿qué estaría pensando?

Arrugas el entrecejo en total confusión y luego de una casi imperceptible seña, caes en cuenta de lo que la mujer intentaba decirte.

Will.

Toda tu expresión se llena de sorpresa y sientes como un creciente sonrojo se apodera de tus mejillas y quizás parte de tu cuello, giras en un vago intento de permanecer en la oscuridad pero claro, el perfilador por el que sentías curiosidad, es capaz de darse por enterado aunque no entienda del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de varias teorías llenas de conspiraciones el equipo abandona la habitación dejándote atrás con solo la compañía del castaño. Relajas los hombros y suspiras profundo caminando con precaución y quedas a la par del profesor contemplando al igual que él, fotografías regadas a lo largo de la pizarra. Fotografías de la escena de crimen que aun parecía intocable en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Una enfermera totalmente empalada en su lugar de trabajo, una inocente alma que jamás hubiese imaginado que aquel día toda su existencia se vería exterminada.

Observas con total atención el cuerpo contrario que está cerca de ti y aun cuando las ganas de tocar su hombro te llenan por completo, sabes que es mejor esperar. Algo está sucediendo en la mente de Will, de alguna forma casi _cartoonesca_  puedes ver como su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, haciendo conexiones que casi nunca, otros logran ver aun cuando las pistas estén allí.

Tus pasos resuenan en el lugar mientras te alejas y te posas contra la pared.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?—tu voz escapa como un susurro casi asustado.  
—Deberías preguntas más bien sobre lo que no veo—el profesor te contesta con una frialdad abrumadora, hace que tus manos comiencen a sudar.  
—Aunque pregunte, ¿estás dispuesto a contestarme?—sus miradas chocan por solo segundos.  
—Dime que es lo que tú ves—desvía la atención su persona y parpadeando varias veces intenta alejar la creciente jaqueca que le atormenta.  
—¿Ahora?—ese nerviosismo olvidado regresa y con más intensidad así que no ves otra salida, comienzas a deambular entre las cuatro paredes como un animal enjaulado—Te veo a ti.

Quedan en silencio y por más que lo intentas parece imposible, la ansiedad te rodea y no puedes controlarla; tu sentido común está alerta mas no eres capaz de entender la razón hasta que te giras  y te encuentras cara a cara con Will.   
Desde tu perspectiva puedes ver que algo no anda bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudor frío moja tu espalda y un grito se pierde en tu garganta gracias a la fuerza que el profesor ejerce sobre ti, tu cabeza choca contra la pared y no puedes concentrar la mirada.   
Una sonrisa cargada de crueldad se posa en el rostro del perfilador al tiempo que te toma del cabello y te lanza hacia el suelo.

Otra vez esa sensación de inconsciencia, la cabeza te duele luego de recibir otro golpe y tu respiración se acorta  al caer en cuenta que el castaño se posa sobre ti; entreabres los labios pero es su voz la que resuena en tus oídos.

—Shhhh—el corazón se te acelera y el miedo se apodera de ti. No sabes lo que está pasando, no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras. ¿Por qué?

Posas la atención sobre William.

Sus rizos caían en su frente de manera rebelde, su camisa con algunos botones deshechos mostraba marcas obscuras que rebelaban el sudor empapado en la prenda y sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados. Su expresión tan demandante y quizás degradante que te paraliza por completo.

Su mano rodea tu cuello y en un suave roce la punta de sus dedos acarician tu mejilla con una dulzura dolorosa, no había comparación en lo amable de la acción en relación a la frialdad con la que te había manejado segundos antes. Una nueva sonrisa feroz observas en su rostro y tus ojos rebelan la paranoia creciente al percatarte que William tiene ambas manos perfectas en tu cuello y comienza a ejercer presión con ellas.

Lágrimas asustadas brotan de tus ojos cuando sientes la necesidad de respirar bloqueada casi por completo pero no hayas movimiento, aun cuando sabes que es tu vida en peligro no consigues siquiera quejarte, solo puedes apreciar como la imagen del perfilador se desvanece como si se tratase de una alucinación.

Entreabres los labios y el contacto breve de sus dedos te embriaga, perderás el conocimiento incluso podrías morir bajo toque pero eso no parece importante. Agua salada aun corre por tu rostro pero ellas parecen haber mejorado tu visión; gracias a ellas eres capaz de apreciarlo por lo que es. Ahora eres capaz de contemplar lo hermoso de su mente, puedes observar el precio de la imaginación.

—Will—le llamas y por solo un corto lapso de tiempo él parece volver en sí. Te mira a los ojos con misericordia y limpia tus mejillas pero todo se desvanece con una mueca insensible. Introduce dos dedos en tu boca y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las glándulas salivales, aun en contra de tu voluntad, le llenen por completo.  
Los dígitos se alejan y quedan unidos a ti por un fino, casi invisible hilo de saliva. En un ademán brusco Will te toma de la cintura y te arrastra hacía si, posicionándose con facilidad entre tus piernas.

Sientes el rostro arder e intentas juntar las rodillas en un vago intento de evitar la cercanía pero en el fondo sabes que estás a la expectativa; sientes curiosidad.

Otra vez estaba esa mirada, sus ojos reflejaban aflicción, como si estuviese contemplando algo por lo que lamentarse; era algo frágil por lo que él sentía pena. Deja un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja y con tan poco es capaz de distraerte.   
La mano contraria se cuela entre tus piernas y roza tu vientre en un toque efímero, un temblor sacude tu espalda al  ser consciente de sus actos; juega divertido con tu vello púbico y cierras los ojos con vergüenza al sentir como de a poco tu cuerpo reacciona.

Un gesto satisfactorio le rodea y sin más previa notas como, con una lentitud cuidadosa se adentra en tu cuerpo.

Tos ojos se abren de par en par ante la impresión y tus manos comienzan a tiritar, una combinación de bochorno y timidez se apodera de ti mientras los latidos de tu corazón van en aumento a tal punto que temes que Will sea capaz de escucharlos.

Hace una moción sugestiva con sus caderas y sus dedos se mueven con suavidad a un ritmo calmado, él no tenía prisa.

Sudor comienza a llegar a tu espalda y te es imposible soportarlo más, esa lentitud tortuosa con la que el profesor se estaba aventurando iba a terminar por asesinarte. En un momento de desesperación relajas las piernas y bajas las caderas para crear más fricción.  
Una pequeña risa obscura escapa de su garganta.

Después de eso no hay vuelta atrás, sabes que será tu perdición.

Con movimientos violentos Will se adentra por completo en ti y sus dedos se mueven como tijeras estrechando por completo tu interior, ni siquiera sabes cuando un tercer dedo es incrustado. Tu espalda se arquea y tus ojos no pueden concentrarse ya, lo único que sabes es que no quieres parar, no quieres que se detenga.

En lo más profundo de tu mente sabes que el profesor había sido capaz de leerte como a un libro, había descubierto tus más obscuros secretos y ahora se divertía por completo en hacer y deshacer a su antojo porque si algo era totalmente cierto, era que estabas bajo su control; estabas a su merced.

No puedes respirar aun cuando ahora la razón es completamente diferente, tus manos intentan aferrarse pero solo le desplazan sudorosas contra el suelo y muerdes con furia tus labios tratando de acallar todos los sonidos que intentaban salir de tu garganta.

Y es allí cuando no puedes negar la verdad.

Deseas que sea él quien se quien te tome por completo, anhelas que sea solo él quien se apodere de ti de forma tan intima a tal punto que no puedas soportarlo. Y con ese pensamiento gritas su nombre mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de todo tu ser y te nublaba la mirada.

Tus piernas pierden fuerza y quedan sobrepuestas en el suelo de forma perezosa mientras luchas por regular la respiración, es solo en ese momento en donde te percatas de la mirada desorientada en el rosto del castaño.

Will parpadea varias veces y pase la mirada por la habitación tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Su atención se posa en tu cuerpo y no puede evitar una mirada horrorizada y asustada, ¿él te había hecho algo?  
Su rostro baja hasta su entrepierna y un sonrojo avergonzado comienza a llenarle las mejillas, se aleja de ti arrastrándose en el suelo.

—Y-Yo…—evita el mirarte a toda costa y tu a duras penas te incorporas del suelo aun sintiendo debilidad por lo sucedido segundos atrás.  
—Está bien Will. Estoy bien—le haces saber que lo que él más teme no ha sucedido, aún. Pero ya era tiempo de reconocer que si fuese tu decisión, optarías por dejarte caer en las manos de William y él será capaz de adentrarse en tu mente como nadie jamás lo había hecho porque él era capaz de sentir empatía por cualquiera y por ello su mente era algo por lo que no solo tu pero todos a su alrededor sentían una gran curiosidad.

Sonríes de nuevo en un último intento de tranquilizarle pero sabes que Will no lo dejará por un rato hasta que llegue a una conclusión que le satisfaga así que solo puedes confiar en que este suceso solo quedará en tu mente como un efímero sueño del que dudaras su existencia por el resto de tu vida.

Acomodas tu ropa y te alejas de la estancia a paso lento sin tener la oportunidad de percatarte en como la expresión del perfilador cambia por completo en una sonrisa calculadora, fría y cruel.


End file.
